A Tale of Love and Confusion
by WaterKitsune16
Summary: the 2nd time Tanpopo catches Koki and Erika together her feelings for him vanished. When Yoji is there to comfort her she realizes that she loves him! Can they stay together, or will others try to pry them apart?
1. Prologue

Okay, do you all feel like hearing a funny story? I picked up my first volume of Imadoki, and when I got back to my home, I realized that it was volume 4! Even though I haven't read the first few I'm definitely hooked, and have tried a great deal to understand the character's personalities… well here goes!

A little recap on one of the scenes on book 4.

**Title of Story: **A Tale of Love and Confusion

**Chapter Title: **'A Small Review, with Much More Difference'

**Author-ess: **Kitsune16

♥ ♥ ♥

"Do you love me?"

Yoji's voice sounded very quiet, yet stern. He wanted an answer, even thought he'd told her to take as long as she needed, he was not used to bearing his more emotional side like this.

He pulled his arms off of the table when she just blushed and stared at him.

It took her a while to get a hold of her voice so it wouldn't come out as a squeal, or even worse," … Um…" as if _that_ was exactly something big to say. She cursed silently to herself, why couldn't she say anything, or give him a straight answer?

She blamed this stunned performance on Koki's side. Did she still love him? She wasn't sure of that either because of the man in front of her. Before she could give the situation any further thought, Yoji smiled and sighed before taking a quick bite of rice and a sip of tea.

He looked at her thoughtfully," I'm curious, would you mind modeling again for me?" he sheepishly laughed," I have a couple more pictures I need to take."

"Sure." Was all she could manage right now?

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tanpopo sighed into her pillow. She'd wanted to get away from Yoji to clear her thoughts up a bit, but it didn't help that he had to be polite and walk her home. It only made sense when they lived right next door to one another.

Tomorrow she'd see Yoji again. She couldn't wait, or could she? She was so confused over this whole ordeal! Why did Erika have to do this to her? Why couldn't she just find another person to marry? It only made Tanpopo even more confused concerning about her feelings for Koki.

She couldn't exactly shove the intruding girl off a cliff. But for what purpose? It's not like she liked Koki… or did she? But then what about Yoji?

Tanpopo tightly shut her eyes, _why does everything have to be so COMPLICATED?!_ She pulled her feet up at different paces and slammed them back down onto her bed and repeated those steps many times. Poplar seemed to have sensed her discomfort and went to the edge of the mattress.

"Yip?" he cocked his head to the side.

Tanpopo stopped her child- like antics and picked up the fox," Oh, Poplar… what would you do?"

The two were interrupted by a knock on the other side of her wall.

"You ok in there Tanpopo?"

It was Yoji.

"It sounds like a zoo over there." He laughed.

Her eyes widened as she blushed," J- Just fine, thank you!"

"No problem."

She looked down at the fox, whose eyes seemed to have a knowing look in them. "YIP!!!"

"Oh Poplar, you're too cute for words!" she turned off the lamp by her bad and then began to pet the fox's ears until she drifted into a peaceful slumber. Hoping that tomorrow would bring a better day.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"…popo... Tanpopo, wake up."

She felt her shoulder being moved around slightly," …Eh?" She slowly opened her eyes to find Yoji?!

She gasped and sat up pressing the sheet to her chest. "Yoji? Where'd you go?"

"Down here…" he mumbled putting a hand on the edge of her mattress to balance himself," You knocked me down when you sprang up."

He laughed when he noticed her pink tinted cheeks," You know you're even cuter when you do that."

She turned even redder," W-what are you doing here?"

He balanced himself on the tips of his toes," I was waiting for you in the hall and you were 30 minutes late for meeting me…" Poplar ran over to him begging to have his ears scratched. Yoji happily did so for the little animal," Then Poplar here somehow got out of your apartment and ran over to me, so I thought I'd return him." He winked.

Tanpopo stared down at her hand in her lap," T-Thank you, if you give me a few minutes to get ready, I can go out with you as soon as I'm d-done." She just noticed how close he was to her, and she was in her pajamas!

Yoji immediately understood what she meant," Of course take your time… just don't be like Erika where we're always late because her hair is all messed up." He waved his hand up and down.

Both of them laughed at the comment before Yoji walked out of the room.

As she was undressing and pulling a sweat, coat, and jeans out of her closet she realized something that made total sense. _So what if I date someone, I think I might actually love Yoji, not Koki. _She let out a hmph, _and besides if he didn't want to go out with Erika he could've said so!_

She stomped out of her room and looked over to Yoji who was sitting on her sofa.

"Wow, you look great!" this made her blush.

"Thank you… let's go." She smiled; they obviously had a reaction towards one another, that's for sure!

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tanpopo looked over the railing by the side walk to look over and into the ocean. _It's so beautiful…_, she thought. She knew this was where Koki liked to hang out with her, but she didn't ponder on the thought since she'd told herself to enjoy the time she had with Yoji, _NOT_ with Koki.

"We're here…" Yoji said quietly. Tanpopo thought she even heard slight remorse in his voice, but thought she'd just made it up.

"Isn't the view great?!" He laughed as he leaned over the railing where he placed his elbows.

She walked over beside him," It is…"

A sad smiled went onto his face," I have been meaning to give you this photo..."

She gasped.

"I just saw you crying in the gardens and I just couldn't help myself, you were so… _beautiful_." A lone tear fell down the side of his face that she couldn't see," I thought then and there that I wanted to make sure you were never hurt… that I would always be there with, and for, you."

"Yoji…" Tears were brimming her eyes.

"It's a goodbye present…I thought that maybe you could get over my brother, but it just doesn't seem that it will ever happen-"

"You're wrong…" she whispered, tears falling down her cheeks.

Shock went over his face," What?"

She sobbed uncontrollably," I said you're wrong… I now know that I don't love him anymore, not because of what you've just said, but I did see something that involved him and Erika, and it wasn't what happened at the Rose Exchange…"

Yoji hugged her to him when she started to shake," Shhh…" he smoothed her hair," What happened?"

"Well…"

**End Chapter**

Wow haven't done a cliffy in a while!

Lol, I hope you all enjoyed this, it will mainly be revolved around Tanpopo and Yoji, but also some others along the way!

Please review and remember FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED!

Thank you for reading!

Kitsune16 out!


	2. Horrid Flashback and Getting Over It

Yay! I bought the 1st and 2nd volumes and I CAN'T BELIEVE KOKI WAS LIKE THAT!!!! He really is…was…is (?) mean! Shame on him… Well, Bo Bo Da' Monkey is spending the night due to our history project… let's get her to say hi, and then I'll start writing…

Bo Bo Da' Monkey: …Yo.

sighs I tried…

**Chapter title:** Horrid Flashback and Getting Over It.

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Tanpopo no longer had any control over her sobbing and was shaking violently," Well…"

Yoji- still hugging her- put a finger to her lips," Shh, you need to calm down first… come here." He lead her to a nearby bench, then wrapped his arms around her once more, relishing the feeling. "Tell me once you feel ready…"

The girl nodded," Okay…" she said quietly, starting to feel better when his body heat warmed her up… it started to make her feel like falling asleep.

"What happened was…"

♠ Flashback ♠

Tanpopo skipped along one of the sidewalks in school after the last bell of the day had rung. She knew she'd find him in the new plant room they'd just built for the club-she giggled- it seemed like he **lived** there now! She started to walk at a normal pace once she caught site of the large glass doors in front of her.

Her tummy felt full of butterflies, like it was going to flutter and explode at any minute, and she'd never felt that way before, until she met **him**. A smile played on her lips as she steadily opened the door, being sure not to make any noise so she could sneak up on him.

That's when she heard another voice in there with Koki…

**_Erika's…_**

"I still don't understand what you're trying to prove by hanging out with her you know…" She shifted her weight from one foot to the other in jealousy, and also in impatience for an answer from her new fiancé.

He shrugged, " I don't know…"

Tanpopo was kind of upset at his answer, but at least he hadn't said that he **didn't** like her.

Erika heavily sighed," What do you mean you don't know?!"

Koki curled a finger at her to make her come closer to him," I thought we've been over this, koi…"

Tanpopo gasped, but quickly covered her mouth.

"I know, but I-"

He put a slender finger to her mouth to silence her," Ah, ah, ah! I only hang out with her to make her jealous, and to get attention away from you, and hateful attention to her."

Tanpopo felt her eyes start to sting a bit… she wanted to leave, but her legs made her stay and be tortured by the other's words some more.

"Tell me again how this works," Erika purred," I like to hear it coming from you." She was now fully aware that Tanpopo was in the room, and wanted to hurt her, make her realize the truth… badly.

"You see, most of the female student body adores me, right?" he waited for Erika's nod of approval to continue," Well, if they think I like Tanpopo, who will they hate instead of you, love?"

Erika went real close up to him," Tanpopo." She said breathlessly as she lowered her lips to his, taking them greedily.

When Tanpopo couldn't bear one more second in the room, she bolt out the door, not caring that it had shattered, not caring what happened, only caring that no one saw her tears…

Koki started to run after her, but Erika pulled him back, and disapprovingly shook her head," No, koi… Leave her be. She already knows now, so there's no use in pretending even more."

He nodded before she quickly claimed his lips again…

♠ End Flashback ♠

Tanpopo hiccupped then buried her face in Yoji's chest as she grabbed onto his shirt; her knuckles turning white.

Yoji's rage could hardly contain itself. How could they do such a thing? Not only Erika, but Koki?!

He'd never felt more upset in his life! It was even a more severe case of anger than that he felt towards his parents! Then his hardened look turned to soft sympathy to the girl that was latched onto him. He felt his shirt start to get soaked with tears," Tanpopo…" he placed a comforting hand on her back," It's ok… you don't have to talk to them anymore, hell, if you want me to, I'll get it to where you don't have to see them anymore. I'll get your classes changed… Tanpopo… just don't cry, okay?"

She looked up to his face from his chest.

He smiled down at her," Don't show them you're tears, show them your confidence, show them the Tanpopo that I know. She wouldn't let them do this!"

For the first time that day, she truly laughed, and Yoji couldn't help but laugh with her. Her joy – he found- was contagious.

On the way home, they stopped by a grocery store and bought some food – which Yoji now had plenty of money since he'd gotten a new job- and he secretly bought something for Tanpopo.

Once he made it to her door, both stopped and stared into one another's eyes- both not saying a thing… because they didn't need to…

"Well, good night." He started to turn to his apartment door a few feet from her own, when Yoji felt the fabric of his sweater being tugged on. He looked back to his companion in question, though her gaze held the floor.

Her voice came out very quietly," Could you please… that is… " she looked up to him," Can you stay here with me… tonight?"

"What?" his eyes widened.

Tanpopo shook her hands on front of her violently," NONONONO!!! Not like **that**!" He smiled at her," I just don't want to be alone… not right now…"

Yoji walked up to her and hugged her for the umpteenth time that day," It's ok, I understand. Do you think I'd say no?"

She would've answered if it weren't for an old woman's voice coming from down the hall," You two! Show some decency!"

Tanpopo and Yoji laughed," I think we should go inside, no?"

Tanpopo nodded and slipped her key into the lock and opened the door. Before she was able to think of putting a foot in her apartment, a food bowl flew right into her face," OW!"

Yoji ran over to her," You ok?" he saw a flaming fox glaring at both of them," Poplar?!"

She ran up to her owner, and started to jump up and down on Tanpopo's chest, earning a groan from her," Ok Poplar, I'll feed you... although you need to find less harmful methods to tell me something."

Yoji laughed at the two's way of talking to one another as he followed them into the room. He lounged on a couch in the middle of the living roomand began to watch Tanpopo's every movement, as if he were hypnotized…

Tanpopo began to wash out the little fox's bowl before she filled it up to the rim with food- Poplar watchedwith sheer glee written all over her features. When Tanpopo was done, she wiped her hand across her forehead then swept her hair up into a pony tail. It was only then that she noticed that Yoji was eyeing her; she blushed," W-What?"

He only smiled and shook his head slowly.

She snorted and stomped her way over to the couch and collapsed into a sitting position next to him," Why do you keep looking at me like that?" she giggled.

His hand made its way behind her head, causing her to gasp. Instead of receiving a kiss though, her hair fell away from its restraint. With his face mere centimeters from her own, Yoji stared deeply into her eyes which made her blush an even darker color.

"I like your hair down…" He put a hand on her left cheek," It shows of your pretty features much better…"

_Oh my gosh! He's going to kiss me!_ She thought as she noticed his face growing closer to hers. Out of instinct, she closed her eyes, but they popped open as she realized that nothing happened. She looked at his smiling face…

"So where're the sheets and the extra bed?!!!" he pointed his finger up to the heavens in declaration.

Tanpopo sweat dropped, but showed him where he could find anything that he might need and then went to go get into her pajamas. She didn't know what would happen tonight, but she did know one thing… this was going to be some different sleep over…

"Hey Tanpopo?"

"Yes?"

A pillow came in contact with her face," Pillow fight!!!"

Thus the pillow war of 2005 appeared to be just getting started…

After about ten minutes of a draw, Yoji spotted the girls weak point, and had managed to pin her arms down to the floor, but he now straddled her form. She looked up to him blushing, but smiling.

"Tanpopo…"

She giggled," What?"

Before she knew what was happening Yoji began to lower his body slowly, but his face was definitely closing in much faster to hers…

**End Chapter**

Bwahahahaha! Feel the horrible pain of an evil cliffy!

Will Yoji give Tanpopo her first kiss?

Or will they be interrupted?

What will happen to Koki?

How will Erika react to anything that's thrown at her?

Well, review and I'll update! Yay!

Love you guys!

Kitsune16


	3. Just a Hang Out Day

Hey Ya'll, wow, I can't believe how many reviews I have already! (teary eyes) I love you all! Ok, well, I will be trying to update this story a little more often, and I might be coming out with another Tanpopo X Yoji fic, but I want to ask you all if I should, so tell me in your reviews please and thank you!

Chapter 3: Caught

♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

Recap: "So where're the sheets and the extra bed!" he pointed his finger up to the heavens in declaration.

Tanpopo sweat dropped, but showed him where he could find anything that he might need and then went to go get into her pajamas. She didn't know what would happen tonight, but she did know one thing… this was going to be some different sleep over.

"Hey Tanpopo?"

"Yes?"

A pillow came in contact with her face," Pillow fight!"

Thus the pillow war of 2005 appeared to be just getting started…

After about ten minutes of a draw, Yoji spotted the girls weak point, and had managed to pin her arms down to the floor, but he now straddled her form. She looked up to him blushing, but smiling.

"Tanpopo…"

She giggled," What?"

Before she knew what was happening Yoji began to lower his body slowly, but his face was definitely closing in much faster to hers…

Tanpopo closed her eyes as she felt her face growing hotter; she had the feeling she was beet red. Just as she felt that she was ready for her first kiss, the world went silent, everything could wait for just this one moment, for soon, Yoji's cherry colored lips would taste hers for the sweet, first time.

BRING!

Tanpopo tilted her head back against the carpet panicked, getting herself a good enough upside-down view of the apartments kitchen to see that her dinner, which she sneaked into the microwave while feeding Poplar, was finished being nuked. She then realized what she'd almost done and blushed an even deeper shade of red than she already was. She flashed Yoji an apologetic look, and started to get up, yet she found it very difficult when Yoji's body weight seemed hell bent on staying exactly where it was.

She looked at him questioningly. He answered.

"The food will be to hot to eat… let it sit for a while." He looked her right in the eye, making the setting of her apartment disappear, the sound of the microwave's beeping faded into nothing as Yoji once again closed his eyes – revealing how long his black lashes were- and guided his lips to hers.

Tanpopo closed her eyes just as she felt his lips against hers. So… her first kiss, one which she completely relaxed into. She began to suck lightly on his lower lip, while he did so to her top one, but then she felt him rub his tongue lightly over her lips. She knew what he wanted, but she didn't know exactly how to French kiss… she was started to freak out, but instinctively, she granted him entrance to her mouth when he begged for entrance once more. She needn't worry about French kissing any longer, for it seemed he was experienced and it was almost like he was guiding her as their tongues wrapped each other in a sweet, battle that she didn't want to end soon. Tanpopo realized that his mouth was wonderfully thorough, but she almost died of disappointment when she was reminded by her lungs that she needed to do that breathing thing.

They both panted as they looked each other in the eye after breaking apart, she noticed that his cheeks were flushed a light pink color, throwing her into a small giggle fit. He joined her with a light laugh, but ended it when he poked her on the nose with his finger and winked, causing a blush to creep onto her features once more. This just made him laugh harder as he rolled off of her thin frame to sit beside her.

He sat with his long arms loosely hanging over his knees. Yoji nodded his head towards the kitchen," You going to get that? Or are you going to make me take the long, agonizing 5 steps it'd take me? Cause I'm starving…"

She laughed at his words with her eyes slightly widened," Whatever happened to it can wait?" she fussed, but started to stand up anyways and headed towards the microwave.

"I was just kidding you know. I would've gotten it." He picked up the T.V. remote and started to flick through the channels.

"There's no use in you getting up now though, is there?" Tanpopo asked pulling out some plates and silver ware.

"Guess not." Nothing on. He turned off the T.V.

As she walked out into the living room holding the plates of food and drinks looking like an experienced waitress, Tanpopo looked out the window longingly.

"It's seems so nice out today," she said quietly to herself more than to Yoji. Her face brightened up, she turned to him excitedly," Why don't we eat outside on the balcony?"

His eyes turned big and swelled with tears," y-you're going to make me walk around some more?"

Tanpopo laughed, causing the drinks inside the class to swirl around a bit," Oh stop it. Come, let's eat outside."

He bounced up and followed her out the door," ugh, the things I do for you. This meal better be the best one ever, cause I had to walk from there to here."

Yoji walked out onto the small sized balcony and sat next to Tanpopo, very happily taking his plate from Tanpopo.

They laughed, they chatted, even sometimes they could be caught throwing a piece of rice at one another, but what they'd never notice was the air of eyes that burned with jealousy and hatred at them…

End Chapter.

Don't you LOVE me? Lol. Well, I will update sometime, but I can't really can't give a specific time.

Love you all.

Review if you want.


	4. Long Awaited

PLEASE READ:

I'm thinking of raising the rating of this fanfiction to an M rating because I'd like to later add a detailed lemon scene. I need your feedback to let me know if you, as my readers, are okay with this. Otherwise, I will just keep it as a T reading and omit my little sex-scene I had planned. But just let me knowww((:

Enjoy!3

**CHAPTER 3: Long Awaited.**

"Erika, what the hell is your problem?" Koki was sitting back in a leather chair positioned in the corner of his bedroom. He watched, annoyed, as his fiance was pacing the floor and spewing nonsense and just being pissy in general. It was quickly putting him into a foul mood; little did he know, it was about to get much worse…

She stopped her pacing and turned to face him with an extremely tense facial expression," you seriously have no idea that, that little **whore** is hanging all over your brother?"

Koki was stunned," Yoji?"

"No, your other brother whom you've never met- YES YOJI!"

"Erika, Jesus, calm down. How do you even know this?" He now leaned forward giving her his full, undivided attention.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying to explain this calmly," I was walking by that little tart's apartment tonight, on the way here, and saw them eating together on her balcony," she paused to snort in disgust," she was practically throwing herself all over him!"

Neither of them would admit it aloud, but the situation disturbed them both deeply- for the same reason. Koki slammed his fist into the armrest of his chair which, in turn, caused Erika to slightly jump in surprise.

"What the hell!"

Erika let a dark smile break out onto her visage; no matter who he was planning on confronting, the outcome would all be the same: it would push Tanpopo even further away from **her** man.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Tanpopo looked around to see if anyone was watching as she hurriedly fixed her skirt while making her way towards the carpool of their high school. She was hoping to avoid Koki considering he'd been giving her the nastiest of looks throughout the entire school day. She picked up her pace speed walking on the sidewalk that snaked around the outside of the campus buildings towards the front of the school. Tanpopo hoped that Yoji would already be there waiting for her; he'd promised to meet her there after school today to drive her home. She felt as though she were being followed, and sure enough, about a hundred feet behind her was Koki trying to break his way through the crowded sidewalk to get to her. She bit her lip nervously.

"Tanpopo!"

She squinted her eyes shut, _please, go away!_ She was so close to the carpool now and she believed that she could see Yoji's car not too far off from her, but before she could quicken her pace even more, she felt a strong hand catch her arm painfully.

"Ow!" The brunette whirled around to come face to face with Koki," please, let me go! That hurts!"

Koki, instead, just tightened his hold onto her arm," just what the hell do you think you're trying to do, Tanpopo?"

She tried to yank her arm free from his grip, but ended up unsuccessful. She furrowed her brows," what do you mean? Koki, just leave me alone!" A car door slammed loudly in the distance.

"Just who do you think you are? Acting like a little whore and hanging all over my brother?" His anger rose when she just shut her eyes and started crying," Have you been seeing him behind my back?"

"I haven't! And how dare you, considering you've been with Erika this entire time- ahhh!" She winced and sobbed even harder as her arm throbbed in intense pain.

"Enough! Let her go, **now.**"

Koki, stunned from hearing the familiar voice, released Tanpopo's arm and turned to face his brother. Both of them greeting the other with an extreme look of aggression; meanwhile, Tanpopo scrambled over to Yoji. Once she was closer to him, he ignored his brother to gently take her hand of the arm that Koki had touched so harshly. He gently lifted up her uniform sleeve to inspect her arm. He frowned apologetically at her when he saw the dark bruises on her arm, _he must've grabbed her incredibly hard for it to bruise so quickly… _Yoji lowered her sleeve back to it's original position," I'm so sorry, Tanpopo." He whispered just before giving her a quick, soft kiss on the forehead and then he shifted to where he was in front of her in a protective stance. He regarded his younger sibling with a look of disgust.

"Koki, explain yourself!"

His brother scoffed," I think you're the one who needs to do some explaining," he realized now that they were starting to draw a crowd, but he kept on," stealing Tanpopo away from me. Tell me, brother, how long were you two sneaking around behind my back?"

"Check yourself, Koki, Tanpopo and I have never done anything behind your back, whereas you have done plenty of things with Erika it seems." Yoji was so filled with rage and disgust directed towards his brother. He was normally very easy going and wouldn't care if something were done to himself, but anyone, including his own family, who dared to hurt Tanpopo, would pay the price.

Koki growled before he launched himself towards his brother, catching Yoji off guard with a punch to his jaw.

"Yoji!" Tanpopo cried out as Yoji stumbled backwards towards her.

"Don't worry about me Tanpopo," he smiled," I can handle much worse, especially when it means defending your honor." He turned back towards his brother and jumped towards him, fake throwing one punch- which Koki easily dodged- to land a knee into his gut. This caused Koki to fall to the floor coughing and trying to catch the breath that was just knocked out of him. Yoji stalked over to where his brother was laying on the ground curled up into a ball. He looked down at him with darkened features. "Koki, if you ever touch Tanpopo again, I will see to it that you will suffer ten fold what you inflict on her."

Tanpopo rushed over to Yoji's side and lightly touched the cheek where he'd gotten punched and she looked up into his eyes with a sad expression," I'm so sorry… I didn't mean for you to get hurt."

He leaned into her touch and smiled warmly down at her," I'm fine, don't worry about me. Now, let's get you home and get some ice on that arm." He noticed the crowd that had circled around the three of them," besides, I'm not liking this attention. We should get out of here before a faculty member comes to investigate…"

Tanpopo nodded as they both headed over to his car.

It was a short, quiet ride to Tanpopo's apartment. Mostly because she didn't know how to really apologize for the situation, but how had Koki found out that she and Yoji had been hanging out recently? She frowned. It didn't rub her the right way that he'd been so aggressive while questioning her, when he himself was fawning all over Erika.

Her companion looked over to her every so often while driving, this wasn't exactly how he'd planned today to go with her surprise that he wanted to present her with. He looked forward to the road with renewed determination- he'd try his best to lift her spirits and save what he had planned for today.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

After climbing up to her apartment floor and feeding Poplar- who seemed concerned about the humans as they entered- Tanpopo had Yoji seated on her couch. "I'll get some ice for us both, just sit tight." She smiled back at him.

He was amazed- even after such a stressful situation that went down in front of her school's student body, she was still able to smile so sweetly. It made his heart melt, and any pain he felt in his jaw from being punched had subsided at the moment. He greeted her with a smile when she walked out of the kitchen bringing him an ice pack. He noticed that she'd already wrapped a bag of ice to her arm by tying it with an ace bandage she kept in the freezer.

The girl kneeled down in front of where he was sitting and applied the bag filled with ice to the man's face," thank you again for standing up for me, nobody has ever done anything like that before," she said quietly while blushing and turning her focus down and away from him.

Yoji softly cupped her hand that held the ice bag to his face and lifted her chin with his other hand, forcing her to gaze into his eyes. He leaned closer to her face," It's not even an option for me, my dandelion, if anyone were to ever cause you trouble, I'd be inclined to help you any way possible." He leaned in and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips for a sweet kiss.

He loved that she always tasted of honey, but he'd almost forgotten what he had intended to give her today until she moaned lightly into the kiss they shared. Hesitantly, they broke the kiss off; panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Tanpopo, my sweet dandelion, I wish this moment wasn't tarnished from what happened earlier, but I have something to give you." He reached back into his pocket pulling out a little velvet, black box.

She looked up at him from her kneeling position on the floor and lowered the ice bag she'd been holding to his face. She blushed an intense shade of red," Y-Y-Y-Yoji, what is that?"

Yoji laughed, seeing as her eyes were practically bulging out of her head," well, it's certainly not what you think. Tanpopo…" He opened the box showing a silver ring with a small green gem surrounded by even smaller white diamonds," this is a promise ring- I want you to know that I'm always here for you. As a friend, someone to talk to, have your back, defend you, and as your man- if you would kindly consider me so… I'd like you to be my girlfriend, Tanpopo."

She gasped and blushed even deeper. She couldn't believe today's events but the look on Yoji's face was all she could see. Everything else seemed to drift away as she looked into his eyes, which seemed full of passion and being incredibly sincere. She had butterflies swirling wildly in her tummy as she leaned forward to kiss him quickly. She pulled back and put her forehead against his and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Yoji!" She was so happy she had small tears of joy.

He leaned forward and down to hug her," you know, it's times like these I wish I had my camera, so I could remember this moment."

"No way! I look awful and you have a swollen cheek!" He smiled a goofy grin which caused her to giggle.

Gently taking her right hand into his, he placed the ring on her 'ring finger' and smiled warmly at her," it fits perfectly! Sweet!" He exclaimed in triumph; proud he had guessed her ring size.

She laughed even harder," Why don't I fix us some dinner, and you keep that ice pack on your face or I'll have to beat you up myself!" She scolded playfully.

"Yes ma'am!" He winked. Yoji watched his girlfriend enter the kitchen and smiled as he watched her get some pans and other provisions ready.

Not so bad. He decided he'd get punched in the face for Tanpopo any time if it meant that he got to enjoy her company. She was well worth it.

Hey, I know this chapter is super short, and pretty all over the place, but I wanted to update this story SO BADLY, that I couldn't wait. I'm so beyond sorry. I have every intention of finishing this! :D I hope you enjoy and prepare for another chapter next week! Thank you, readers, so much!


End file.
